Adieu
by Bichebleue
Summary: Quand l'heure du départ sonne, le retarder est impossible.


_**Une amie m'a lancé un défi et comme j'aime bien en relever, j'ai écrit ce petit OS. C'est bien la première fois que j'utilise les deux personnages ensemble mais l'expérience m'a bien plu. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

><p>Tout avait un prix en ce bas monde.<p>

Tout s'achetait, excepté une chose : la vie.

Sasuke Uchiha approuvait cette logique guidant la misérable existence des êtres humains.

Grâce à sa fortune, il avait possédé tout ce qu'il avait désiré. Il n'avait été privé de rien. Seulement, certaines choses ne s'achetaient pas. Même si l'on possédait la plus importante des richesses, l'argent ne permettait pas de réaliser certains souhaits. Le plus grand désir de Sasuke Uchiha avait été de venger la perte des siens. Et tout l'argent de son clan n'aurait pas permis de le satisfaire. Pour assouvir sa soif de vengeance, il avait dû contracter une alliance avec les forces les plus obscures. En échange de son âme - si pure avant cet horrible massacre – il avait acquis la force nécessaire pour appliquer sa justice. Sasuke avait obtenu la puissance pour abattre le joug de sa revanche sur ses ennemis. Sa haine, intense, inconditionnelle, irrationnelle l'avait nourri et guidé son bras vengeur sous la gorge de ses bourreaux. Enveloppé par le spectre des ténèbres, il avait répandu la déferlante de son courroux.

Rien n'aurait pu stopper son ire.

Pas même les démons peuplant les Enfers.

Il se rappelait de la folie dévastatrice qui l'avait submergé au moment de frapper. Ses yeux – aveuglés par sa haine furieuse – s'étaient teintés de spirales rouges effrayantes. L'appel du sang avait été irrépressible. Alors il s'était jeté dans la bataille. Il avait éventré tous ceux qui tentaient de défendre leur chef et tous ceux qui tentaient désespérément de sauver leur vie minable. Seul contre des centaines de gardes, il les avait affrontés et tous défaits, les laissant agonisant, morts. Seul contre des vies humaines inutiles et soutenu par les abominations démoniaques, il avait vaincu. Triomphant de ceux qui avaient fait de lui un homme brisé, il avait goûté à l'amère saveur de la vengeance accomplie. Les pourritures qui avaient ravagé ne respiraient plus mais leur perte n'avait rien changé à son existence.

Elle était là.

L'immense douleur broyant sa poitrine, son cœur, son être demeurait.

Elle était toujours là.

Elle le brûlait, le consumait, le torturait à chaque seconde passée à vivre, à chaque souffle inspiré. Il avait tenté de combler son existence déserte en s'adonnant aux vices les plus répugnants. Mais les corps mêlés au sien, l'argent gagné de ses paris emplissant ses coffres, le sang poisseux de ses adversaires ne remplissaient pas le manque incommensurable frappant son quotidien. Et de cette souffrance, Sasuke n'en pouvait supporter davantage.

Il se leva de son secrétaire, le contourna et avança vers sa grande armoire. Il ouvrit les deux portes, révélant son précieux katana. Il s'inclina devant l'arme, la prit et sortit de son bureau. Sa demeure était déserte, plongée à jamais dans un silence funeste. Après le terrible massacre de sa famille, le vaste domaine des Uchiha n'était plus qu'un hameau sans aucune âme. Depuis cette nuit où la lune – teintée de rouge – brillât, plus aucun rire ne résonna dans l'enceinte des Uchiha. Au village, courait la rumeur selon laquelle l'endroit serait hanté. Sasuke ne pouvait que confirmer. Il était hanté par ses démons intérieurs. Ses cris de terreur déchiraient le silence, la nuit. Ses cauchemars nocturnes, ses luttes internes perpétuelles étaient les seules preuves de son existence, de sa présence dans ce domaine désolé.

Seule son âme – vide, assombrie de ténèbres – errait dans l'immense résidence inoccupée.

En cette nuit de pleine lune, seul le bruit de ses bottes se faisait entendre sur le parquet vétuste. Plongé dans l'obscurité, il traversa le long couloir, ne prenant pas garde à la poussière et aux multiples toiles d'araignées tapissant les murs. Il sortit le katana de son fourreau et admira la lame effilée. Impeccable, propre, elle était le fruit d'un artisan qualifié et autrefois exclusivement attitré à sa famille. Le symbole de son clan était gravé dans l'ébène du manche et une certaine mélancolie s'empara de lui. Le venin du chagrin se répandit, remplaçant celui, âcre et fort, de la haine. Les souvenirs remontèrent, les rires et les joies d'antan résonnèrent dans son esprit brisé. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre et la fixa un long moment. Depuis combien de temps n'y était-il pas rentré ? Trop longtemps. Les réminiscences étaient si douloureuses qu'il fuyait cette pièce depuis cette sombre nuit.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il attrapa la poignée et la tourna. Doucement, il poussa la porte, grinçant à son ouverture. Elle lui reprochait sa longue absence, sa fuite, son abandon. La pièce était froide, humide, vide. Triste reflet de sa propre âme. Plongée dans l'obscurité la plus complète, le néant régnait. Le désarroi gouvernait dans cette triste métaphore de sa vie et il survivait. Sasuke pénétra dans la pièce et s'immobilisa immédiatement.

Sa chambre n'était pas aussi vide qu'elle y paraissait. Il y avait quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose qui avait fait sienne la pièce. Un éclat lunaire passa sur la lame argentée de son katana et attira son œil. Le rideau se souleva légèrement alors qu'aucune fenêtre n'était pas ouverte. Un courant d'air glacé s'infiltra, refroidissant considérablement la chambre. Un frisson le parcourut et il grinça des dents lorsque des doigts gelés se posèrent sur sa nuque.

Sasuke fendit l'air de son katana, chassant le spectre qui venait le hanter. Il avait déjà ses propres démons, il ne supporterait pas entendre les lamentations d'une âme en perdition. Une expiration se fit entendre. Souffle non nécessaire d'une créature morte. On le toucha à nouveau, probablement une étoffe et il fit volte-face, tranchant la chose qui aurait dû se trouver derrière lui. Évanouie. Une brume épaisse, semblable à un brouillard, prit naissance tandis que la température chutait brutalement. Sasuke frissonna. Son haori ne serait bientôt plus assez épais pour le réchauffer. Il resserra son étreinte sur le manche de son katana traquant la pièce.

Il devait rester sur ses gardes : la chose ne tarderait pas à se montrer.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au grand miroir situé près de son lavabo et fronça les sourcils. La poussière s'était incrustée sur la glace, de sorte que son reflet se réfléchissait moins nettement qu'auparavant. La brume se densifia davantage et soudain, sa vue fut troublée. Il ne voyait même plus sa main s'il l'approchait de ses yeux. Les sens en alerte, Sasuke sondait le vide autour de lui, à la recherche du moindre souffle, de l'infime mouvement étranger.

Soudain, il le perçut. Ce faible, si minuscule bruissement.

Sans hésiter, il enfonça son katana jusqu'à la garde et entendit l'hoquet de stupeur s'échappant de la créature. Tout à coup, la brume se dissipa totalement et toutes les vieilles bougies s'allumèrent. La lumière fut et Sasuke plissa les yeux, ses prunelles souffrant de la brusque absence d'obscurité. Il sentit un liquide glacé goutter sur sa main et écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas un fluide corporel mais une substance étrange. C'était comme si le brouillard s'était solidifié. Relevant la tête, Sasuke rencontra le visage le plus beau qu'il lui eût été donné de voir. Un visage gracieux, une bouche pleine et rose, un petit nez droit, de grands yeux aux longs cils. L'ensemble parfaitement harmonieux donnait à la chose le profil adorable et innocent d'une poupée. Cependant, cette apparence angélique dissimulait certainement l'être le plus vil et Sasuke ne se laisserait pas duper. Approfondissant la plaie dont il était l'auteur, il vit la créature grimacer de douleur. Lentement, elle posa ses mains gelées sur la lame et ouvrit les yeux.

Deux prunelles d'un étrange et magnifique ton lilas furent dévoilées. Puis, usant d'une grande force inimaginable pour une silhouette menue, la créature repoussa la lame hors de son enveloppe corporelle. Sasuke s'efforça de rester campé sur ses jambes mais l'apparition était plus puissante que lui. Avec frustration, il vit son katana s'extirper de la plaie béante. La créature cligna des yeux et lorsque ses paupières se soulevèrent, la couleur lilas des prunelles avait disparu. Les yeux de la chose étaient devenus transparents.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, confus. De légères veines se mirent à pulser violemment tout autour des yeux de la créature. Ces étranges vaisseaux gonflés s'arrêtaient à hauteur des joues. Ils donnaient un aspect effrayant à l'apparition.

Il sortit de sa stupeur et reprenant le contrôle de son katana, il faucha la créature. Malheureusement, il ne fendit que l'air. Elle avait disparu. Du moins, elle s'était évaporée pour reprendre forme dans son grand fauteuil. Sasuke serra la mâchoire, contrarié. Ce spectre l'agaçait fortement. Il n'avait pas le temps pour les plaintes d'outre-tombe. Se mettant en garde, il fixa la créature qui guérissait de sa blessure. Elle examinait avec calme sa poitrine quelques secondes auparavant trouée. Elle était distraite, il devait frapper maintenant.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire cela.

Sasuke s'immobilisa dans son mouvement, stupéfait. Il n'était pas ordinaire que les spectres – si tant est qu'elle en soit un – parlent. Son imagination lui jouait peut-être des tours. Comment cette créature pouvait-elle s'exprimer ? Les êtres surnaturels évitaient de prendre contact avec les êtres humains. Ils ne prenaient jamais la parole, se contentant d'effrayer ou tourmenter les vivants. À moins que cette apparition soit tout autre chose qu'un simple spectre. Elle n'en était pas moins dangereuse. Toujours sur ses gardes, Sasuke scruta l'être. Avec délicatesse, elle peignait ses longs cheveux d'un ton bleu violacé, nullement dérangée par sa présence. Peut-être qu'elle avait pris l'habitude, en son absence, d'hanter les lieux. Elle ne s'inquiétait d'être chassée de ce lieu inhabité dans lequel elle pouvait pleurer sur son existence perdue. La créature était petite, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit blanche, immaculée, légère. Ses pieds nus étaient presque translucides sur le parquet foncé. Tout en elle laissait supposer qu'elle était une revenante, une âme en errance perpétuelle sur la terre.

- Tu ne peux pas me tuer de toute façon.

- Qu'êtes-vous ?

Elle ne s'offusqua pas de son ton brusque et leva un regard peiné sur sa personne. Durant de longues minutes, elle le dévisagea de cet air affligé, ne cessant pas de caresser sa chevelure soyeuse. Ses veines gonflées avaient disparu et la couleur lilas avait repris sa place initiale. Sasuke s'impatientait. Il voulait que cette créature quitte sa chambre pour enfin prier pour les âmes en paix des membres de sa famille. Justice avait été faite. L'éternelle insatisfaction de la vengeance mêlée à la solitude douloureuse du deuil le tenaillait toujours et ne le laisserait sans doute jamais. Sasuke voulait être seul. Et cet être le gênait.

Il leva son katana, avança de deux pas vers la chose, la menaçant de son regard le plus dangereux.

- Répondez ou allez-vous-en.

- Je ne le puis.

- Alors, parlez. Qu'êtes-vous ?

Ennuyée par sa brusquerie et son impolitesse, elle n'en montra cependant rien et se contenta d'enrouler autour de son annulaire une mèche de cheveux.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, Sasuke.

Il ne put ignorer la sueur froide qui glissa le long de son échine. La chose connaissait son prénom. Quel genre de créature était-elle ? Quelles étaient ses intentions ? Soudain, elle délaissa ses cheveux et posant avec soin ses mains sur ses genoux, elle le regarda franchement.

- Es-tu satisfait ?

- Pardon ?

- Maintenant que tu as obtenu ce que tu désirais, es-tu satisfait, Sasuke ?

Elle le sonda, attendant sa réponse. Elle vit ses bras vaciller et cédant à l'appel au secours de ses muscles fatigués, il abaissa son katana. Il recula, laissant une distance raisonnable entre eux, au cas où elle attaquerait. Il était perplexe et se demandait comment elle savait autant de choses sur lui. Elle voyait les questions défiler dans son esprit vide et froid. Son être lui était aussi facile à lire qu'une eau claire et limpide. Torturé par les souvenirs d'êtres chers qu'il ne verrait plus jamais, il ne trouverait jamais le repos.

- Qu'est-ce que cela t'a apporté, Sasuke ? questionna-t-elle, doucement. As-tu retrouvé les siens ?

Des rires se firent brusquement entendre. Sasuke se figea, l'atmosphère de la chambre s'adoucissant soudainement. Des formes apparurent, s'épaissirent, se distinguèrent plus nettement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la stupeur lorsqu'il aperçut les silhouettes des membres de sa famille. Son frère vint le voir, lui touchant le front comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Son père, toujours aussi fier, saisit son épaule et eut un fin sourire qui signifiait tant. Sa mère parvint à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui et l'étreignit avec toute sa tendresse.

Et il craqua.

Sasuke tomba à genoux et s'effondra, secoué par les sanglots. Autour de lui, les visages souriants des membres de sa famille, ses oncles, ses tantes, ses cousins riaient, l'appelaient, discutaient gaiement comme au temps où ils étaient tous vivants. Ces discussions, cette animation, ces présences qui emplissaient de chaleur la pièce lui avaient manqué. Tête contre le sol, Sasuke ne pouvait retenir les pleurs qui l'empoignaient violemment. Il entendait sa mère discuter tranquillement avec son aîné, son père s'esclaffer avec ses oncles et les enfants courir et crier de joie autour de lui. Son bonheur d'antan était là, à portée de main.

Il avait enfin retrouvé sa famille. Il avait enfin retrouvé sa famille.

Soudain, tout s'évanouit brusquement lorsque une main gelée lui caressa les cheveux. Sasuke se tendit, ne percevant plus aucune présence. La chaleur et la convivialité furent balayées par un froid glacial. Les conversations, les rires s'évanouirent en l'espace d'une seconde.

Sasuke se redressa subitement, bondit sur ses pieds et chercha du regard ses proches.

Personne. Sa chambre était désespérément vide. Vide et froide.

- Non ... souffla-t-il, désemparé. Noooon ...

Il se souvenait encore de la chaleur du corps maternel contre lui, le sourire de son frère, la voix grave de son père, l'éclat de rire de sa petite cousine. Non, il n'avait pas pu perdre tout cela une seconde fois. Sa plaie psychique se rouvrit brutalement et la douleur anéantit toute sa raison. Laissant la haine irriguer son être, il se transforma en furie. Armé de son katana, il tranchait l'air, portait des coups à des êtres invisibles tout en poussant des cris de bête enragée. Il se battit ainsi de longues minutes, luttant contre sa détresse et sa peine furieuse avant de se jeter à terre, vidé. Les pleurs secouèrent sa poitrine, firent trembler ses membres tandis qu'il suffoquait, étouffé par cette douleur trop grande.

Il sentit une présence glaciale à ses côtés. L'apparition posa sur une main fraiche sur sa tête et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Ses doigts glacés provoquaient des frissons. Sasuke serra les dents, tentant péniblement de réprimer les sanglots. Pourtant, la douleur ne s'atténuait pas. Elle grandit de plus belle, lui perçant le cœur, perforant ses organes, implosant dans son être comme une bombe. Ses pleurs se mêlaient à ses gémissements alors qu'il agrippa sa poitrine, cherchant désespérément à faire disparaître cette intenable souffrance.

Chose vaine.

La perte d'êtres chers ne s'oubliait pas ainsi. Cette douleur ne disparaissait en un claquement de doigt. Elle prenait naissance dans nos chairs, s'infiltrait en nous pour nous dévorer de l'intérieur. Et elle nous consumait, lentement. Elle se nourrissait de notre mal être et rongeait notre âme dévastée. Elle nous abattait, nous anéantissait et nous détruisait.

Aucun remède contre ce mal n'existait.

Sasuke gémit de plus belle, martelant le sol de son front meurtri. Puis, il sentit un froid mordant l'envelopper. Ses dents claquèrent les unes contre les contres et réalisant que sa chambre n'était qu'une pièce gelée, il releva la tête. Ses yeux noirs croisèrent des prunelles lilas et il eut un mouvement de recul. S'éloignant le plus vite qu'il put de la créature, ses mains tâtèrent autour de lui à la recherche de son katana. Cette chose était beaucoup plus vile et dangereuse que l'homme étrange avec qui il avait conclu son maudit pacte. Un échange de sang et le contrat avait été défini. Une promesse de damnation éternelle et son sort avait été scellé. Dès lors que cet inconnu aux cheveux argentés s'était présenté, Sasuke avait compris qu'il n'avait rien d'inoffensif. Sauf que cette créature d'apparence exquise, mignonne et innocente abritait une essence effroyable.

- As-tu deviné qui j'étais, Sasuke ?

Non, il ne le savait pas encore même si son esprit émettait bien une hypothèse.

Elle devait s'en aller. Il devait trouver un moyen de la chasser.

- Je ne peux pas partir, Sasuke, continua-t-elle, de sa voix douce.

Ses grands yeux si innocents se plongèrent dans les siens. Elle le regardait avec une compassion qui l'agaçait. Toute son attitude empathique n'était que factice. Tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour elle. Prendre pitié des âmes perdues, railler leur pauvre existence pour leur voler leur dernier souffle de vie.

- Tu te trompes, dit-elle, sur un ton dur.

La créature se révélait enfin sous son grand jour. Sasuke recula davantage et fut bloqué par l'un des pieds de son grand lit. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Heureusement, son katana n'était pas loin. La lame luisait sous les rayons lunaires. Sans quitter la chose des yeux, Sasuke se jeta pour s'en emparer. Le contact du manche le rassura, la présence de la lame froide contre sa jambe le réconforta. Il combattrait jusqu'au bout, il ne se laisserait pas emmener par cette chose sans lutter.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit-elle, durement. Tu as tout perdu. Ta famille est de l'autre côté. Tu es seul.

Ses mots rudes, prononcés sans la moindre douceur, résonnèrent longtemps dans la pièce.

Il ne réfléchit pas à son interrogation, demeurant concentré sur sa lame. Son absence de réponse même mentale la frustra et elle plissa les yeux, ses veines apparaissant à nouveau.

- Tu as obtenu ta vengeance. Qu'espères-tu de la vie, Sasuke ?

Insatisfaite par son silence, elle se leva et arpenta la pièce de long en large, chacun de ses passages refroidissant un peu plus la chambre. Sasuke serra les dents, bougea ses doigts pour les réchauffer malgré leur prise sur son arme. Il se concentra exclusivement sur l'apparence presque fantomatique. Sa grande robe blanche bougeait à chacun de ses pas. Parfois, la matière vaporeuse se soulevait pour laisser voir des pâles pieds nus. Sa chevelure foncée tombait, droite, lisse, dans son dos. Parfois, les reflets violacés apparaissaient davantage donnant l'impression à Sasuke qu'ils se mouvaient d'eux-mêmes. Lorsqu'elle se retournait, il fixait son agréable profil. Son visage net et parfait, offrait une beauté surnaturelle.

Quelle ironie.

- N'est-ce pas ? fit-elle, avec un petit sourire.

Sasuke ne répliqua pas, réalisant qu'il devait lui rester peu de temps. Quand passerait-elle à l'action ? Quand se jetterait-elle sur lui ? Elle agirait probablement sur un coup de tête, lassée de son mutisme. Ensuite, il reviendrait certainement servir ce démon, conformément au pacte.

Elle frappa le parquet de son talon, attirant son attention et il la vit le fusiller de ses prunelles transparentes. La température de la pièce chuta de plus belle, questionnant Sasuke sur sa limite. Pouvait-elle faire en sorte qu'il fasse plus froid qu'il ne faisait déjà ?

- Certainement pas ! siffla-t-elle, contrariée. Je ne te laisserai pas à cet imbécile d'Hidan !

Elle connaissait donc l'infâme bougre avec qui il avait troqué son salut éternel pour la vengeance. Était-ce réellement étonnant connaissant sa nature ? Quitte à choisir entre les deux entités infernales, Sasuke préférait encore se damner pour le démon.

- Cela fait partie du contrat.

- Ce contrat ne vaut rien.

- J'ai échangé mon sang, j'ai récité ses formules, j'ai donné mon consentement, mon âme est à lui.

Elle entra dans une grande colère car toutes les bougies se rallumèrent tout d'un coup. La vieille cheminée de sa chambre s'embrasa et une chaleur presque étouffante remplaça le froid polaire. Sasuke accueillit avec soulagement cette température agréable non sans quitter des yeux la créature. Elle avait cessé de faire les cents pas et fixait d'un air distrait l'astre lunaire. La lune faisait ressortir davantage sa beauté irréelle, comme si elle louait sa puissance et prenait en retour sa colère. Plus aucune contrariété ne crispait son beau visage lorsqu'elle lui fit entièrement face. Ses veines avaient disparu et une compassion sans limite marquait ses traits. Contre toute attente, il vit des larmes brumeuses perler sur ses joues qu'elle ne cherchait même pas à essuyer.

- Oh, Sasuke, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Elle reprit sa marche avec un rythme plus saccadé, montrant la perte de son contrôle. Les flammes de la cheminée grandirent, léchant dangereusement le conduit qui les confinait. Les bougies ne fondaient pas quand bien même leur lueur croissait et leur cire coulait à leur pied. Bientôt une buée dense se forma sur les grandes fenêtres de la demeure et Sasuke se mit à transpirer tant il faisait chaud. Les flammes de l'enfer semblaient avoir été transportées dans sa chambre. Sasuke préférait encore mourir transi de froid plutôt que brûlé par l'élément infernal.

- Me donner à vous ou à ... Hidan, cela ne revient-il pas à la même chose ?

Elle darda un regard peiné sur lui et ses larmes se firent plus abondantes. Quel étrange spectacle. N'était-elle pas en train de le railler ?

- Non, Sasuke, non ... Oh, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu fasses cela !

Par la simple pensée, elle lui arracha le katana et l'envoya dans les flammes de la cheminée. Dérouté, Sasuke eut un moment de stupeur avant de bondir sur ses pieds et s'avancer vers la cheminée. Son arme ne brûlerait pas, il la récupérerait et en finirait avec cette morbide mise en scène. Il se dirigea vers la grande cheminée sans une once de peur quand il sentit deux bras glacés enlacer sa taille. Leur étreinte n'était pas écrasante mais il fut incapable de bouger. La prise de la créature était ferme et puissante. Aucune force humaine ne pouvait l'ébranler. Le froid le parcourut, plus mordant encore, la chaleur extrême de la cheminée frappant son buste.

- Lâchez-moi.

- Sasuke ... J'ai sauvé ta mère d'une mauvaise chute, je l'ai sauvée d'une fausse couche, je t'ai sauvé du cordon autour de ton cou, révéla-t-elle, d'une voix empreinte de peine.

S'il n'était pas déjà engourdi par le froid de la créature, Sasuke aurait eu le sang glacé par ces révélations.

- Je t'ai sauvé de toutes les maladies, je t'ai protégé de toutes les activités dangereuses que ton esprit insouciant te guidait de faire.

Elle l'avait côtoyé toute son enfance. Elle avait été ce courant d'air glacial qu'il ressentait à quelques occasions, lorsque sa vie avait été en grand danger.

- Je t'ai épargné cette nuit-là.

La route pourtant en si bon état à l'aller avait subi une brusque et terrible tempête qui l'avait démontée, l'obligeant à demeurer dans cet auberge à des milles de chez lui. Cette même nuit-là, toute sa famille se faisait massacrer. L'horreur de ces révélations pétrifia Sasuke.

- Je t'ai accompagné ce jour-là aussi.

Voilà le froid continuel qui l'avait poussé vers cette forteresse. Ces courants d'air qui l'avait guidé vers ces gardes, qui avait donné plus de puissance à son katana, c'était elle. L'atmosphère polaire dans lequel avait été plongée la bâtisse après sa vengeance était son fruit. La disparition étrange des femmes avec qui il avait partagé sa couche dans des instants de délire et de débauche insensée et atteintes d'un mal soudain et incurable, relevait de sa main funeste. Ces adversaires ruinés par ses paris qui mouraient peu de temps après son passage, était de son fait. L'improbable coup de vent lorsque ce démon était venu jusqu'à lui pour proposer son pacte malsain, c'était elle.

Toute sa vie n'avait tenu qu'à un fil qu'elle détenait. Toute sa vie lui avait appartenue.

- J'aurais tout fait pour toi, Sasuke, affirma-t-elle, en posant sa tête contre son dos. J'aurais tué ces ordures pour toi si tu n'avais pas compromis ton âme.

Pourquoi faisait-elle tout cela ? La question butait sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Il n'était pas assez fou pour avoir envie d'entendre une réponse à une telle interrogation. Après toutes ces révélations, il n'aspirait qu'à une chose.

- Rendez-moi ma vie.

- Non.

- Rendez-la-moi.

L'étreinte se resserra avant de disparaître. Sasuke se retourna à demi, observant la créature lutter contre sa grande déception. Les larmes abondaient, le sol à ses pieds gelait et craquelait pendant que le vent à l'extérieur mugissait d'une manière effrayante.

- Tu... tu n'... n'es qu... qu'un in... ingrat...

- Je n'ai pas à éprouver de gratitude à votre égard.

- Je t'ai offert la vie !

- Je n'ai pas demandé à vivre. Je n'ai pas demandé à naître pour connaître ça ! s'exclama-t-il, furieux.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise par son accès de colère. Étrangement, ses iris exprimaient une réelle affliction qui déboussola Sasuke. C'était impossible, cette créature ne pouvait pas ressentir de sincères émotions. Elle les feignait, elle n'était même pas humaine.

- J... je vou... voulais seul... seulement que t... tu vi... vives...

- Pourquoi ? La vie vaut-elle la peine d'être vécue ? Qu'ai-je gagné de la vie si ce n'est que souffrances et malheurs ? Dois-je vous être redevable pour avoir éprouvé tous ces obstacles et enduré toutes ces épreuves ?

L'attitude ébahie de la chose l'agaça de plus belle. Qu'en savait-elle de la vie ?

- T... tu as é... été heu... reux

- _J'ai été_ heureux, approuva Sasuke, en insistant sur le passé de cet état. Et aujourd'hui, je suis seul. Me voyez-vous heureux ?

- Tu as été le ... le seul à ... vouloir cette stu... stupide ven... vengeance ! réprimanda-t-elle, en séchant ses larmes.

- Même sans cette vengeance, je n'aurais pas été heureux.

- J'aurais fait en sorte que tu le redeviennes !

- En faisant quoi ? En m'accordant encore des décennies sur cette planète ?

Elle était décontenancée par les propos de cet humain. Depuis le jour où il avait été conçu, elle l'avait chéri. Elle s'était éprise de cette petite bille humaine et s'était fait une promesse de veiller sur son existence. Elle avait éloigné tous les grands dangers qui s'étaient présentés à lui, l'avait rendu fort et résistant à toutes les maladies. Elle avait tout fait pour qu'il survive. N'était-ce pas ce que les humains désiraient ardemment, vivre le plus longtemps possible ?

Elle faisait ce don à cet humain, élu parmi tant d'autres, et il le lui reprochait.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Elle leva ses yeux voilés de larmes brumeuses et le fixa, confuse.

- Êtes-vous venue me tuer ou me faire une leçon de morale sur la préciosité de la vie ?

- Je voulais te voir, avoua-t-elle, d'une faible voix.

Sasuke ne comprenait rien. Un moment cette chose semblait souhaiter sa mort et l'instant d'après, elle éclatait en sanglots et l'accusait d'ingratitude. Que devait-il penser ? Toutes ces histoires le fatiguaient.

- Je... veux que ... tu ... tu vives.

- Je suis malheureux et fatigué de vivre.

- Tu ne se... seras p... pas s... seul, insista-t-elle, en reprenant les cents pas.

Son agitation était flagrante. Elle marchait avec empressement, entortillant ses longues mèches sombres autour de ses doigts avec tremblements.

- J... je se... serais l... là p... pour t... toi...

Subitement, elle se stoppa et lui fit face, paniquée.

- Je peux les faire apparaître ! rappela-t-elle. Je pourrais les garder auprès de toi autant que tu le souhaites, Sasuke.

- Ils ne sont pas réels. Ils ne sont pas vivants.

Sa réponse lui arracha un cri de désespoir et elle reprit sa marche, cherchant un moyen pour le maintenir en vie. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle était venue pour lui proposer ce marché. Il demeurait à ses côtés éternellement et elle lui offrait la possibilité de converser autant qu'il le souhaitait avec sa famille. Elle était venue pour cet arrangement. Rester auprès d'elle l'éternité tout en bénéficiant de la présence, même fantomatique, des membres de sa famille.

- J... je te v... veux au...auprès de moi ! s'écria-t-elle, ne pouvant retenir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Sasuke était complètement bouleversé. Ce beau visage meurtri se laissait inonder par des larmes si différentes de celles que versaient les humains, mais pas moins dénuées de sentiments sincères. Il avait eu tort. La créature ne feignait pas ses émotions. Elle ne le manipulait pas. Elle était on ne peut plus probe et pure. Légèrement impulsive et instable, elle ne faussait pas le désarroi qui l'agitait réellement. Il pouvait imaginer la peine qui l'accablait. Il n'aurait pas pu errer l'éternité seul. Il comprenait son envie de partager ce poids terrible avec quelqu'un, un compagnon d'infortune pour égayer son triste quotidien.

Cependant, Sasuke ne voulait pas de cet honneur. Il ne voulait pas l'immortalité qu'elle lui offrait. Il ne désirait pas survivre aux siens. Vivre était beaucoup trop douloureux pour qu'il passe le restant de ses interminables jours à se remémorer le passé. Ce fardeau était beaucoup trop pénible.

- Le temps adoucit le passé, Sasuke, assura-t-elle, en hésitant à venir vers lui.

- Je ne pourrais oublier.

- Pas au bout de vingt ans mais au bout d'une centaine d'années peut-être.

- Une centaine d'années n'effaceront pas le sourire de ma mère. Laisse-moi aller la retrouver.

- N...no...non...

Elle avait le pouvoir de sauver son âme damnée des mains de ce truand d'Hidan. S'il lui remettait en toute conscience son dernier souffle, il s'assurait de retrouver les siens. Sasuke devait se donner à elle pour échapper à la servitude infernale qui le menaçait. Et pour ce faire, il devait la convaincre de le laisser partir.

- Je ne veux pas ! tonna-t-elle, aggravant la tempête qui faisait rage dehors.

- Je t'en prie.

- Accepte la vie que je te donne, accepte d'être à mes côtés, Sasuke, je tâcherai d'atténuer ta souffrance du mieux que je peux, jura-t-elle.

Sasuke secoua la tête et avança vers elle, d'un pas déterminé. Ses yeux noirs la fixaient avec une sérénité qui l'avait déserté depuis ce fameux massacre et elle émit une plainte, un sanglot saisissant sa poitrine. Il voulait partir. Elle entendait déjà l'appel qu'elle ne pouvait refuser. Lorsque l'être humain appelait la mort à grands cris, de tout son être, elle ne pouvait lui refuser la délivrance. Elle était programmée pour cela. Elle ne pouvait le garder auprès de lui s'il désirait partir. Elle était beaucoup trop douce pour ignorer cette dernière volonté.

Elle aurait souhaité fuir, s'évaporer et laisser Hidan venir s'emparer de lui mais son appel exerçait une pression qui bridait tous ses pouvoirs. Pétrifiée, elle le vit s'arrêter à quelques centimètres d'elle et la regarder, ses grands yeux la suppliant de l'exaucer. Elle sentit sa main se poser sur son visage, effleurer sa joue et ne retint pas un autre sanglot. Elle l'avait tant désiré qu'elle se rebellait contre sa propre nature pour le garder auprès d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas être séparée de lui, elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

- Sa... Sas...

- Emmène-moi près des miens, souffla-t-il, alors qu'il déposait une bise sur le sommet de sa tête.

- N...ne d... deman...de p... pas c... cela ...

- Libère-moi d'Hidan et ramène-moi auprès de ma mère.

- Tu d...dois vi... vre !

- N'est-ce pas ironique ? La Mort me supplie de vivre.

Un cri strident s'échappa de ses larmes et toutes les fenêtres du domaine se brisèrent. Un éclair foudroya la demeure tandis que le vent rugissait plus fort, balançant violemment les branches des arbres. Sasuke essuya tranquillement les larmes vaporeuses de la Mort qui déchaînait à l'extérieur son chagrin. Susciter un tel sentiment chez cette entité le surprenait mais il n'avait pas l'envie de s'en réjouir ou d'en avoir peur. Son temps était venu. Il prit le menton de la Mort, le souleva et la força à le regarder. Il ancra ses yeux dans les siens et lut toute la détresse qu'il lui infligeait. Il avait grand peine à voir cette chose inhumaine souffrir autant mais rien ne lui plaisait plus que de revoir sa famille.

- Sasuke... non ... J... je t'en p... prie...

- Et moi, je t'en prie, la Mort, murmura-t-il, accorde-moi l'honneur de recevoir ton baiser.

C'était fini. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le garder à ses côtés. Son souhait avait été émis avec un consentement pleinement étudié et il n'y avait pas de retour possible. Elle devait maintenant faire ce pourquoi elle errait à travers le monde. Achever la vie, couper le fil du destin, récolter les âmes. Malgré toute sa résistance, ses bras se levèrent, attrapèrent le visage de Sasuke, serein, pour le rapprocher du sien. Il se pencha docilement, son nez frôla le sien et leurs fronts se collèrent. Il lissa une mèche sombre derrière son oreille tandis qu'un sourire satisfait naissait sur son visage. Sentant les lèvres glaciales effleurer les siennes, Sasuke ferma les yeux. Elles se posèrent sur les siennes et il sentit une vive chaleur enflammer sa bouche. Elle l'emplit totalement, l'embrasant avant de refluer progressivement de ses jambes vers le haut de son corps. La chaleur traversa son être à l'envers, remonta dans sa poitrine, brûla sa gorge avant de revenir sur ses lèvres.

Instinctivement, il ouvrit la bouche, laissant la Mort aspirer sa vie, avaler son dernier souffle. Elle savoura sa chaleur humaine, preuve de son état vivant et lui donna en retour son froid apaisant. En même temps que sa chaleur, elle avait emporté sa colère, sa haine, ses regrets, ses remords, ne laissant que les bons souvenirs heureux qui défilaient dans leur ordre chronologique. Le baiser funeste s'acheva lorsque la Mort s'écarta lentement, se détachant à regret de la bouche de son mortel. Il avait reçu son ultime cadeau.

Dès lors que leurs lèvres s'écartèrent, les genoux de Sasuke cédèrent. Les bras de la Mort tentèrent de le retenir contre elle tandis que son corps, lourd, lui échappait. Elle s'agenouilla, posa la tête de Sasuke sur ses genoux, attendant que son souffle froid l'étreigne totalement. Les yeux de celui-ci ne l'avaient pas quittée et la remerciaient avec une indicible gratitude. Sa bouche demeura entrouverte sur ce dernier baiser, ses yeux exprimant les dernières pensées de son esprit.

- _La Mort ... tu es belle et douce ..._

- _Hi... Hinata ... je m'appelle Hinata..._

- _Merci pour tout, Hinata ... _

La Mort ne retint pas un sanglot et ferma les yeux du dernier Uchiha survivant. Elle caressa une dernière fois ses cheveux ébènes tandis que son âme la traversait. Il la quittait pour rejoindre un autre monde. Ce monde dans lequel ses proches l'attendaient et dans lequel il serait heureux.


End file.
